Laughter
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y rió. Rió con ganas, con ánimo, con felicidad, ¡tenía que mantenerse así para ser el Rey del Mundo algún día! ¡YA QUERÍA QUE FUERA MAÑANA!. Dinamarca/Gales. CRACK


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ Crack, ligero shota (?)  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ ... realmente ahora no tengo comentarios... ¡Muajajajajajaja xDDDDD! Solamente quiero disculparme por el carácter OC de Dinamarca, ¡prometo esforzarme para pulirlo xDDDD! Y como siempre, les ruego que le den una oportunidad a esta rara pareja xDDD_

_El nombre que "elegí" para Den fue uno que leí en la clásica Wikipedia xDD ¡Ya saben! De esos nombres que sugirió Hidekaz, pero que todavía no son oficiales xDDD_

_¡Y con las edades! Realmente no sé por cuántos años "se llevan" los nórdicos, así que para esta historia los cinco tienen 10 años; Inglaterra cuenta con 7 años, las Irlandas con 9 años, Gales con 12 años y Escocia con 14 años  
><em>

_¡GRACIAS! Owari~ n.n_

**Dinamarca: **Mikkel Densen_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Laughter"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La gente solía decir que era un niño con _demasiada energía_: era el último en cansarse en los juegos; aguantaba las actividades físicas de la escuela sin quejarse después; podía participar en muchos clubs y cumplir con ellos sin problema; era el último en irse a casa, en dormirse y en terminar de hablar con algún compañero

Quizá podría ser que era… ¿Cómo se decía? ¿"_Hiperactivo_"? Quizá, pero no era algo que lo molestara, ¡al contrario! ¡Le gustaba mucho tener esa energía para aprovecharla en cosas interesantes y en poder estar con sus amigos! Teniendo 10 años, a Mikkel no le preocupaban las palabras raras con que solían llamarlo algunos adultos, ¡sólo sabía que podía hacer lo que fuera! ¡Era el Rey del Norte después de todo -título que se ganó en algún juego que ya no recordaba-! y sus amigos Lukas, Emil, Tino y Berwald sin duda lo apoyaban, ¡no importaba que tres de ellos pusieran esa cara de aburridos siempre que estaban juntos!

… y si eso era verdad, ¿por qué habían dicho todas esas cosas sobre él? B-Bromeaban, ¿cierto?

_"-No se tú, pero yo ya no lo soporto_

_-Tiene esa cara de tonto que hace que quieras golpearlo_

_-Más bien de idiota_

_-No tienen que hacerle caso, nada más ignórenlo"_

¿A-Acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿Molestó a alguno de m-manera cruel? No comprendía, ¿por q-qué sus amigos que conocía desde el preescolar decían aquello? Si había dicho algo desubicado se disculparía… ¿p-pero por qué hablaban a sus espaldas en vez de decirlo directamente? ¡S-Siendo el Rey del Norte, s-seguro que hubiera encontrado una solución!

¿… podría ser que lo odiaban?

_"-¿Y oyes como se ríe?_

_-Lo hace tan fuerte que lastima los oídos_

_-¿Sólo eso? También te deja ciego"_

¿Por qué pensaba todo eso de él? ¡¿Desde cuando? ¡¿Qué había pasado? Que recordara, desde que se conocieron no cambió su carácter ni la manera en que se llevaba, ¿qué cambió, entonces? ¿O estaban inconformes?

Por un momento odió haberse escapado de su clase de pintura para ir a aquel parque y jugar con ellos un poco más antes de que se fueran; se recriminó por esconderse en _El Queso_ y así llegarles por la espalda para asustarlos… más cuando se detuvo a escuchar esa conversación en tono serio que estaban teniendo

_"-Al menos ya vamos a salir de vacaciones y no tendremos que verlo todo el tiempo_

_-Nosotros iremos con nuestro abuelo los dos meses enteros_

_-Es un buen tiempo para relajarnos"_

S-Sabía que podía llegar a ser muy hablador, terco, que no solía escuchar la opinión de los demás, algo controlador, mandón y exigente… ¡pero era un niño! Y además un Rey, ¿no merecía saber la verdad de frente en vez de escucharla por accidente? B-Bueno, igualmente era cierto que no hacía caso a las quejas que tenían sobre él, ¡sin embargo, eso era porque estaban jugando! Si hubieran tratado de hablar desde el inicio con seriedad, t-todo sería distinto…

Pero ahora… ¿lo odiaban? ¿D-De verdad? ¿Y por qué? ¡No entendía! ¡No s-se le ocurría algún m-motivo lógico! ¡¿Y por qué seguían siendo sus amigos si ya no lo aguantaban?

Pensando en eso, se quedó en aquel escondite aún después de que "_Los nórdicos_" –como habían bautizado su exclusivo grupo- ya se habían marchado todavía hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones, juegos, y ese común alivio de que no lo verían en semanas

Siguió con aquellas dudas incluso cuando ya todos los niños fueron recogidos por sus padres y el lugar quedó en silencio… y al ver el cielo anaranjado del atardecer por uno de los agujeros encima de su cabeza, decidió salir, pues ya era tarde y tenia que… irse a… casa

Pateó una pequeña piedra que se atravesó por su camino hacia los columpios… ¿para qué ir a su hogar? Mamá no estaría porque tenía una reunión en su club de libros, y papá saldría directo de la oficina hacia un bar con sus compañeros, así que nadie le esperaba… cosa que nunca antes le había importado, pero ahora… ¿sería que sus papás pensaban lo mismo que…?

Terminó de acercarse, se sentó en uno con desgane y comenzó a balancearse con los pies por inercia; miró el piso como si fuera lo más complejo del Universo…

… era posible, ¿cierto? Si sus amigos creían eso de él, tal vez mamá y papá también: por algo lo mandaban a todo tipo de clases de Lunes a Domingo, por algo lo hacían salir de casa a las 8:00 am. y lo recogían a las 19:00 pm. de su última actividad. Probablemente ellos tampoco lo soportaban, pero no tenían el valor para decírselo…

… ¡N-No lo había pensado hasta entonces! ¡Siempre creyó que lo mantenían ocupado para que aprovechara su energía en cosas buenas! Quizá decían lo mismo que las otras personas: _que era insoportable_

Aun así, ¿tenía la culpa? ¿Había hecho algo de más para molestar? ¿Dijo algo que no debía? ¿Actuó erróneamente en un juego? ¡¿Se rió demasiado fuerte?

Y él… que creía que su risa animaba… ¡la hacía con sinceridad y gracia! Pensaba que al reír desprendía energía para que Lukas, Emil y Berwald no fueran tan serios, ¡para que Tino no se sintiera intimidado por otros! ¡N-Nada más quería ayudar! Era su deber como el Rey del Norte, ¡no creyó que ocasionaría molestias por eso y por todo lo demás! ¡Lo único que hacía era ser él mismo!

No obstante… ese podía ser el problema… probablemente _ser como era_ originaba el enojo en sus amigos, sus padres, sus maestros, en la gente del mundo…

-Jejeje –rió quedamente todavía mirando el piso –Tienen razón, yo soy la molestia

-¿En serio?

…

¿Eh…?

…

Miró a su izquierda, y junto a él, en el columpio que antes estaba vacío, ahora se hallaba un niño… tal vez de 12 años; tenía cabello cobrizo con luces naranjas, piel apiñonada y ojos verde oliva que miraban hacia la puesta de sol; vestía el uniforme de la secundaria que estaba en frente de la tienda de videojuegos, en el centro…

…

…

¡UN MINUTO! ¡¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? ¡N-No lo sintió llegar ni lo escuchó! ¡¿Y qué hacía en ese lugar? ¡Estaba muy lejos de su escuela! S-Sumando que aquel parque era de parte de su primaria y no dejaban entrar a nadie ajeno a ella… ¡también ya era tarde!

Pese a las dudas de su llegada, toda su mente se ocupó de pronto sobre la leve y altanera cuestión que le soltó en un instante

-… ¿por qué me preguntas eso? –se levantó en un segundo y encaró al más grande, quien no había despegado su mirada del atardecer. Eso lo irritó aún más -¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando? ¡¿Tienes idea de por qué dije eso? ¡No, ¿verdad? ¡Ni siquiera sabes con quien estás hablando, ¿cierto?

No era de los niños que se ponían violentos cuando estaban tristes o enojados, pero aquella oración que le soltó como si tuviera el derecho de poner en duda su palabra lo sacó de quicio, más cuando se notaba que no le interesaba el tema en lo más mínimo, ¡Era la primera vez que se veían y encima le soltaba esa frase como un balde de agua fría con clavos! ¡No estaba de humor para soportar a alguien mucho más antipático y desinteresado que Lukas!

El ligero suspiro que soltó el otro, de pronto, lo hizo sentir como un completo tarado

-¡No tienes derecho de hacer eso! – subió el volumen de voz mientras le señalaba con descaro - ¡¿Por qué suspiras? ¡¿Estás pensando que sólo digo cosas sin sentido? ¡¿Quién eres para asegurarlo? ¡No me conoces! ¡No tienes idea de nada! ¡Soy el Rey del Norte y no puedes tratarme así!... ¡HEY! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? –soltó al notar que el ojioliva se balanceaba ligeramente en el columpio -¡Es de mala educación ignorar a alguien que te está hablando! ¡No puedes decir eso y luego no ponerme atención!

Siguió diciendo ese tipo de cosas al tiempo que agitaba los brazos con rapidez y hacía algunos pucheros, ¡no era justo que se portara de ese modo si apenas se conocían! ¡Ni siquiera sabían sus nombres!

Pero… probablemente… ese niño estaba demostrando, sin intención, que era demasiado berrinchudo y que se la pasaba dando órdenes, ocupándose de sus propios sentimientos sin pensar en los demás…

Era insoportable para todos, incluso para un hico de 12 años que apenas había cruzado palabras con él… eso significaba que el problema sí era…

-Quizá estaba ignorándote –habló de repente, haciendo que detuviera el flujo de sus pensamientos – Pero al menos te sirvió de distracción – y por fin, en todo ese tiempo, volteó a mirarlo con ligereza – Ya no parece que vayas a llorar

Sonrojó de golpe mientras tocaba su cara con insistencia, ¡¿Llorar? ¡¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No, no! ¡Los reyes no lloraban, y menos por esas cosas! Un rey debía ser firme en momentos así por el bien de su gente, ¡Y NO PODÍA HACERLO EN FRENTE DE ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡Sería motivo de guerra!

Cuando se aseguró que sus mejillas no estaban mojadas y que no tenía algún sentimiento atorado en la garganta que lo orillara a hacerlo, volvió a poner atención en el más grande: lo veía con calma, algo ausente, con cierta aburrición, pero al mismo tiempo, pareciendo entretenido por el espectáculo que acababa de darle

Infló las mejillas y giró el rostro aparentando enojo, cuando en realidad nada más estaba avergonzado por ofrecer esa faceta a alguien que no conocía, ¡Un rey no hacía esas cosas! Aunque… la casi imperceptible risilla que captó del otro –incluso dudaba que hubiera pasado realmente- lo relajó al instante, así que dejó su anterior gesto y rió un poco también

-No tengo idea de lo que te sucedió, tampoco es mi asunto – dijo, regresando a su tono neutral; se levantó despacio, descubriendo que era más alto por una cabeza –Pero… eres mucho más entretenido cuando te ríes –entrecerró sus orbes olivas – Es como si de pronto el mundo fuera tuyo

… ¿Lo decía de verdad?

-Te volverás una molestia cuando tú mismo creas eso… y si no puedes tenerte un poco de confianza, déjalo de una vez y hazle un favor al mundo

¡H-H-H-HEEEEEEY! ¡No tenía que ser tan directo! ¡H-Había maneras menos brutales de decir las cosas!

Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero se detuvo: era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de ese modo, y también que…_ escuchaba_, normalmente entraba en negación y ya nadie lo sacaba de ahí… tal vez por eso sus amigos y padres no le decían nada… tal vez por eso él mismo no daba la oportunidad de que lo hicieran: podía doler saber la verdad, como se lo estaba mostrando ese chico…

Pero ahora… ¡se sentía muy animado! Al saber la imagen que daba, y que se lo dijeran sin buena ni mala intención, ¡ya podía hacer algo para cambiar o mejorar! En vez de lamentarse por haber escuchado aquella charla, debía tomar consciencia y preguntar a los chicos qué les molestaba con exactitud

Seguro que se enojaría, que se sentiría triste, ¡pero ya podía remediarlo! ¡Debía tener confianza, reír y mantenerse fuerte para conquistar el mundo! Justo como había dicho…

Subió su mirada azul cielo para encontrarse con el perfil del más grande: estaba observando los últimos colores del atardecer; por su posición, los ojos oliva tomaban un tono más claro, como miel; el cabello tenía más luces naranjas adornándolo, y el resto de su rostro parecía inundado de amarillo, rosa y rojo…

… Waaaa~ no sabía que un niño podía verse tan apuesto solamente agregando algo de color… pero en sí ese chico ya era bastante guapo, ¡hasta su seriedad lo hacía interesante! Podía parecerse a Emil y a Lukas, sin embargo, el más alto tenía cierto aire ausente e, irónicamente, podía asegurarse que atendía todo a su alrededor

… Lo había animado, ¿no? Le habló así para que se diera cuenta de su situación, ¿verdad? Aun así, ¿era posible? Después de todo, era la primera vez que se veían, ¿podría haber adivinado? ¿O se le notó demasiado que estaba triste? Y eso todavía era raro: simplemente llegó, dijo algunas cosas y ahora veía el anochecer como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡pero mejor! Podía seguir mirando lo guapo, maduro y nostálgico que se veía a pesar de que tenía 12 años

…

Un segundo: no sabía que también podía pensar que un niño era atractivo, ¿estaba bien?

-Ríe – dijo de pronto, tomándolo otra vez por sorpresa – Pareces… interesante cuando lo haces… -giró un poco el rostro para mirarlo… y aunque muy ligera, _casi insignificante_, tuvo frente a sí de un momento a otro la sonrisa más perfecta que hubiese visto en su corta vida – No creo que seas una molestia

Se sintió… b-b-bueno, podía ser que no hubiese sentido demasiadas cosas a sus 10 años, pero aquello que se alojó en la boca de su estómago y que hizo que su cara se tornara tan roja como no sabía que era posible, ¡no lo había sentido antes! ¡NUNCA! Se alegró tanto de que la reciente oscuridad y las débiles luces del lugar no permitieran que se le viera el color de la cara

¡Tenía que saber quién era antes de que se fuera! A-Al menos ya sabía en qué escuela iba, ¡definitivamente tenía que volver a verlo! ¡Tenían que hablar más, jugar más, conocerse más! ¡Tenía que encontrar la manera de estar cerca de ese niño! ¡NO IMPORTABA SI ÉL NO QUERÍA, O SI SÓLO HABÍA DICHO TODO ESO POR ABURRIMIENTO! ¡El Rey del Norte ya lo había elegido como futuro consorte y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión!

Por ahora, necesitaba saber su nombre, ¡sería un comienzo! ¡Ya luego vería cómo se escapaba al centro para irlo a ver!

-¡GLEN! –gritaron de un momento a otro

El mayor soltó un suspiro y miró de reojo la entrada, lo imitó… ¡Que extraño! ¿Por qué los gemelos del 4-B hacían esas señas? Pensó que ya se habían ido a casa

-¡GLEN! ¡APÚRATE! –gritó Ryan -¡SCOTT YA NOS ESPERA!

-¡MUEVE ESE TRASERO DE UNA VEZ! –apoyó Bryan -¡DEJA AL TONTO DE ARTHUR EN SU SALÓN Y YA VÁMONOS!

El de ojos verde oliva sólo levantó una mano para indicar que había escuchado… ¿Eh? No comprendía por qué…

-¡GLEEEEN! –del edificio que estaba atrás de ellos, se abrió la puerta y salió… ¡Oye! ¡¿No ese era el Cejudo? Escuchó que tenía muy mal carácter a pesar de tener 7 años, pero que se molestaba aún más si decían algo de sus pobladas cejas, ¡eran orugas, podía jurarlo! Intimidaba de sólo verlas

Arthur –apodado Iggy o Cejudo – del 2-A corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó enseguida a la cintura del más grande

… ¿Por qué esos tres niños de su escuela que veía siempre en los recreos le hablaban así a Glen? ¡Por cierto, que lindo nombre! ¡Ya sabía cómo llamar a su futuro consorte! Pero regresando al punto, ¿por qué…?

-Saliste más tarde- acarició su cabeza despacio - ¿Todo está bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Es que la maestra no encontraba sus notas!

-¡USTEDES, PAR DE LENTOS! –corearon al mismo tiempo los gemelos -¡VÁMONOS O SCOTT SE ARREPENTIRÁ DE HABERNOS INVITADO AL CINEEEEEEE!

-¡Ya cállense! –respondió el rubio -¡Y NO NOS ESTÁ INVITANDO! ¡SEGURO QUE LE ROBÓ LAS ENTRADAS A ALGUIEN!

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ IMPORTA?

-¡ES GRATIS!

Y corrió hacia el par gritando algo que ya no alcanzó a escuchar

-Hermanos –dijo en un suspiro

Hermanos… ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¡¿ELLOS ERAN FAMILIA?

-Con permiso –volvió a hablar, aunque pareciendo algo más cansado –Hasta luego

-¡Y-YO! ¡YO…! –trató de detenerlo, pero el cuerpo no le respondió… ¡Quería decirle muchas cosas! Pese a ello, nada más alcanzó a formular frases sueltas -¡Compañero! ¡Yo soy…! ¡En el 5-C! ¡Rey del Norte! ¡Consorte! ¡Hablar! ¡Mikkel Densen! ¡CONSORTE!

Glen solamente le miró por un momento de reojo mientras avanzaba… ¡Pero le sonrió! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! O a-algo así, l-la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho para saberlo, ¡sin embargo, podía apostarlo! Y todavía balbuceaba tonterías cuando se reunió con los otros, cuando saludaba a los gemelos y tomaba la mano del más pequeño para caminar juntos e irse, ¡seguía estático aún cuando comenzaban a cantar los grillos!

…

…

¡Waaaaa~! ¡Que increíble! ¡Que impresionante! ¡No pensó que algo así le pasaría tan pronto!: sentirse triste, ser "_consolado_" por un extraño, animarse y luego elegirle como compañero de su real corona! ¡Cosas así se oían como de cuentos que solía leer Lukas! ¡Y SE ALEGRABA TANTO!

¡Tenía muchas cosas que hacer! Mañana mismo hablaría con "_Los nórdicos_": se disculparía con ellos, escucharía sus quejas y trataría de encontrar una solución favorable para todos, ¡intentaría cambiar si era necesario! ¡Eso hacían los reyes! También quería charlar con mamá y papá para preguntarles lo mismo, ¡quería saber la verdad aunque doliera! Eso serviría en vez de llorar, ¡cosa que nunca hizo! Debía ser fuerte y al final reír… si de ese modo había conseguido el Norte, ¡tenía que mantenerse así para ser el Rey del Mundo algún día!

Y claro, como todo rey necesitaba de una esposa, ¡ya había elegido a Glen como tal! Pero si era un chico, ¿entonces sería su esposo? ¿Su marido? ¡Algo así! ¡Lo importante era que estarían juntos! ¡No había duda de eso! Un rey tomaba en cuenta el deseo de los otros, ¡sin embargo, en ese caso no! ¡Glen sería su esposo quisiera o no! Aunque lo más seguro era que sí quisiera, ¡se esforzaría para conquistarlo! ¡Ya lo vería! ¡Se convertiría en un hombre apuesto, fuerte, mucho más alto, sexy, pícaro, galante y muy divertido! ¡Le demostraría que era capaz de protegerlo y animarlo como él lo había hecho en ese momento!

Además, si Glen había dicho que le parecía interesante, ya iba por buen camino, ¡significaba que tenía algún tiempo observándolo, ¿verdad? ¡Eso no se hacía con cualquier persona! ¡Tal vez ya sólo faltaba que crecieran para casarse!

_Y rió_. Rió con ganas, con ánimo, _con felicidad_. Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su casa

¡Ya quería que fuera mañana!


End file.
